Game Over
Game Over is a series of mostly video game fan fictions and other media either written or created by supercomputer276. The stories focus on the crime syndicate "Game Over" and its leader SC (Yosie in the earlier stories), the writer's author character. The stated goal of the Game Over is to take over the multiverse. The Game Over is divided into seperate divisions, each of which is assigned a seperate universe to conquer. The central base of Game Over operations is Mt. Majesty, a large purple mountain. Formally located on the edge of the Mushroom Kingdom, a comet falling from its orbit transported it into a seperate dimension and it became its own world. Mt. Majesty draws its name from the song America the Beautiful. The inside of the mountain is hollowed out and was sculped into a hidden headquarters by SC and some of his earliest minions. The minions are created using a never-named program created by SC installed in the mountain's mainframe computer, the CET-XX (the name and supposidly base design of the mainframe comes from TEC-XX from Paper Mario: the Thousand-Year Door). This program allows SC to create generic and loyal minions at will. The Game Over has also been known to hire natural residents of certain universes as high-ranking officers; these residents usualy have grudges against the main forces preventing the Game Over from fulfilling their goal. Further information on the Game Over series canon, including locations and characters, can be found in the Game Over Central Ops section of the Mt. Majesty website. The Game Over francise has its own series in the Nintenkingdom Trading Card Game. The Different Types of Game Over Story Fan fiction in the Game Over continuality can be split into three different categories. Main File Main Files are all Mario fanfiction, taking place in the Mario world (referred to in the stories as Pilt). Here the Game Over is the antagonist syndicate working against the Mario Brothers and/or the Koopa Klan. These stories are also numbered in the order they "happened." Bonus File These stories are designated by starting with "Game Over Bonus File." These are stories where the Game Over serves as the main antagonist as in the Main Files, but these stories can take place in a variety of different video game locations such as in Sonic or Pokemon. Chronicles These stories are designated by starting with "Game Over Chronicles." Unlike the other types of story, these feature SC and/or the Game Over as the main protagonist instead of antagionist. Stories where SC is a protagonist and the Game Over syndicate is an antagonist go under Bonus Files instead of here unless they are Main Files. Notable Game Over Stories Game Over: The original story was posted on Lemmy's Land on Febuary 12th, 2005. This date has been decided on as the day the story takes place in. Game Over File 2: The Crystal Catastrophe: The original (and still incomplete) sequel. The first story to star SC as a Lakitu. Game Over File 2.5: Invasion of the Toons: A Mario and partial Yu-Gi-Oh crossover fic, considered a side story while still being a Main File due to the Yu-Gi-Oh elements. Game Over Bonus File: Fate of the Forum: The first Game Over Bonus File and first Game Over story to feature SC as a fox. Has not been posted on the Mt. Majesty site; only in forums SC has attended. Is notable for being the only entry in the series that does not focus on a videogame world. RPG Over: the Treasure Trek: The first Game Over themed roleplay. Kingdom Hearts: Game's End: An oddly-named Game Over Bonus File that focuses on Kingdom Hearts while incorperating other video game locations. Currently unreleased. Game Over Chronicles: The Blank Canvas: The first Chronicles story, and the first one to use an all original character cast. Currently unreleased. Game Over Bonus File: Ham-Ham Havoc: A Hamtaro fanfic. Serves as an example where SC is a protagionist and the Game Over is the antagionist. Game Over Chronicles: The Cobalt Comet Crisis: The first Chronicles story to be released and one of the most important entires in the series. Game Over Chronicles: The Inversed Curse: A Pokemon fanfic that is currently in production as a comic book. Game Over Bonus File: Forever a Gamer: A Banjo-Kazooie fanfic. Category:Story Topics